Adam
Adam is one of the three main protagonists, along with his friends Mira and Kai. Appearance Adam has tan skin and black hair. He has similar thick black eyebrows and black eyes as every other player in the game. Adam wears dark green cargo pants, white shoes, and a black T-shirt that depicts the symbol of the Hollow. Personality Throughout the show, Adam proves to be brave, clever, and a quick thinker. He unofficially takes the role of leadership in his team, even though he claims on a few occasions that he doesn’t want it. He often motivates his teammates to persevere when they want to give up. Adam can be easily frustrated, particularly when his friends disagree with him or when he is at a loss for how to lead his team. He can be stubborn at times. Adam feels a sense of loyalty and trust for his teammates. By contrast, he always remains very skeptical and distrusting of the rival team. Powers and Abilities Super Strength Adam's super strength is the first superpower discovered by any player. He discovers it in "The Room" upon smashing a metal grate with his bare hand. Agility Adam's agility is first seen in "The Room" when he scales the room's wall with ease. He is also notably skilled in combat, as seen in "Ishibo" when he single-handedly defeated Katsuro, the most fearsome warrior of the Akki monks. Relationships Kai Adam and Kai care for each other as close friends despite their frequent disagreements. Adam has an unintentional tendency to bring out Kai's insecurities. Kai often challenges Adam's leadership and accuses Adam of bossing him around. At the end of "Apocalypse," Kai blames Adam for Mira's death and tries to separate from him permanently. This is nullified when they discover Mira is alive. Mira Adam and Mira are close friends who bond over their bizarre circumstances and Kai's attempts at humor. They have compatible personalities, and Mira uniquely has the ability to persuade him in his stubborn moments. Mira and Adam get separated from Kai on several occasions. Consequently, Mira and Adam spend more time with each other than with anyone else. In "The Riddle," Mira kissed Adam, and then apologized after seeing the expression on his face. Although Mira had a crush on him, he did not feel the same way, and they agreed to continue as friends as if nothing had happened. Reeve The dynamic between Adam and Reeve is more antagonizing than the dynamic between Adam and any other character. Both boys carry the Ishibo for their teams, and they fight each other for possession of it. In "Ice," Reeve uses the Ishibo to attack Adam from behind, sending him flying into a column of ice. This leaves Adam unconscious and freezing, on the brink of death. Gallery Theme Song bunker.png Annas stuff.jpg Meeting in The Room.png Adam full.png Adam's Name.png Adam Quick Reflexes.png Mira and Adam in The Room.png First Portal.png Witch Boo.png Prisoners of the Minotaurs.png Witch Oven Death.png Mira, Adam, and Kai Desert Map.png Saved from Death's Wrath.png Huddled in Confusion.png Trapped in the Akki Temple.png Mira, Adam, and Kai Sunset.png Adam Ready to Fight Monks.png Adam over the edge.png Adam's Wound.png Adam sweat.png Midair.png Landed in a Rollercoaster.png Adam and Mira Rollercoaster.png Adam and Scared Kai.png Zombie Hands.png Zombie Attack.png Mira and Adam confused.png Mira and Adam read the Map.png Distant Ice Palace.png Kai and Adam cold and afraid.png Adam Frozen.png Adam's Cocoon.png Spider Kings Heals Adam.png Battle Face Adam.png Adam, Mira, Kai power pose.png Attacking Colrath.png Adam on a Cyclone.png Return to the Room.png The Final Button.png Real Life Adam.png Real Life Kai, Mira, and Adam.png Category:Characters